A prince's Identity
by sailordestiny3
Summary: What if their was more to Seto Kaiba's past than a High Priest? a SMYGO Fic! chapter 6 is up!
1. the knight of light

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh or anything related to it so don't bother me about it.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Seto Kaiba, rich and cold CEO of the world famous Kaiba Corp, and 5000 years ago was a ancient high priest who wanted to take over the world, but was there more to it than that?  
  
Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler were playing duel monsters at school and as usual, Joey's butt was getting kicked. "All right I play Alligator Sword in attack mode" declared Joey, Yugi chuckled. "Sorry but I play Dark Magician and that destroys your monster, making all the rest of your life points down to 0" Joey groaned. Just then Seto Kaiba came in and sat in the back of the class.  
  
"Hey Joey! Doesn't Kaiba look a bit unusual?" Joey looked at Kaiba. Sure enough he did look strange, he was paler than normal and his eyes were out of focus, "wow he does look a bit sick" Joey thought, then he mentally kicked himself. "Hey what's wrong with me? Why would I be concerned for the rich pig? He's a jerk!" Yugi went up to Kaiba. "Err Kaiba?" he didn't answer, "Kaiba are you okay? Kaiba jumped. " What? O Yugi its you! What did you say? Yugi looked at him strangely.  
  
" I said are you okay? You look a bit sick" " I'm fine don't worry about me!" Kaiba gave him a small smile, which shocked him. Joey came up to them. "Look Yug if says he's okay he's okay" the bell rang. " Thanks for your concern Joey, " said Kaiba as the teacher came in. Joey and Yugi sat in their desks totally shocked. " Kaiba didn't insult me or even call me mutt I wonder what's wrong with him?" thought Joey.  
  
The school day seemed like a blur to Kaiba as school ended and was getting in his limo. "Yugi's right! What's wrong with me? Why was I acting nice?" Kaiba sighed. Just then there was a loud scream and there were students running everywhere. Kaiba ran to where scream came from. There in the parking lot was the most hideous monster that had a girl in his grip. Kaiba didn't really think just right then because he had grabbed a long steel pole and ran up to the monster. Unfortunately the monster saw him slammed his hand into Kaiba's stomach and was thrown backwards.  
  
The girl screamed for help and Kaiba got up. " I got to help her! Thought Kaiba. The girl fainted in the monster grip. "I go to do something but what? All of a sudden there was a glow of light and a stick fell into Kaiba's hands, he glowed. When the light faded there he was in a suit of armor the color of pure white with a light blue cape and was wearing a silver like disk around his head with the symbol of light in the middle. In his hand was a long Glaive. " What in the." thought Kaiba but the monster was coming after him. He leaped up and using his glaive blocked his attack. The monster roared in anger and again tried to punch him, but Kaiba blocked it with just his hand. " Who are you?" rasped the monster, " just call me Sailor Light Knight." Smirked Light Knight as he raised his glaive. " Light Dragon Strike!" and with that dusted the monster.  
  
Authors note: okay so the story will be like Sailor Moon but I'm not putting the characters in this story, or will I? You'll just have to find out in the mean time rate me if you like it, hate it, of despise it! . 


	2. meeting his gardian

Chapter 2  
  
Sailor light knight stared at the place where the monster had been standing, and then stared at the glaive he was holding. He had done that? But how? He detransformed and went back to the limo. When Seto got back their, the driver was waiting for him. "Sir, are you all right?" asked the driver " I'm fine" was the only reply he got " just drive home". He nodded as the CEO got in the limo. By the time Seto got home he figured that he was under stress and was tired and probably imagined the whole thing. As he opened the door he was greeted (or in this case tackled down to the ground) by his little brother.  
  
" Hi big brother!" hollered Mokuba, " hey squirt!" Seto replied as he got up and tickled him. Mokuba squealed as Seto chuckled. "Wow Seto where did you get the cool compact?" asked Mokuba. Seto frowned. "What compact?" " The compact that's pined to your uniform". Seto ran to the nearest mirror and nearly knocking down Mokuba in the process. Sure enough there was a compact like stick that was pined in the middle of his uniform. "It wasn't a dream it was real!" " Seto are you ok?" asked, " yeah I'm fine just go do your homework" replied Seto. Mokuba reluctantly went upstairs while he went to his office in the mansion.  
  
As Seto stared up to the ceiling he thought that maybe this was real and there was something happening. But then he shook his head, " that was just some dream I had! It meant nothing!" He said out loud. " It was something Seto Kaiba!" Came a voice. Seto whirled around, nearly knocking himself off his chair, to stare at a cat. " I must have been hearing things" muttered Seto as he stated at the cat. His fur was a light shade of brown but a bit golden, it had red eyes that were staring intently at him, but the weirdest thing about the cat was it had a golden crescent moon on it's forehead. " It is you destiny" replied the cat, Seto fell out of his chair. " You can talk? But how?" he shouted, the cat cleared its throat. " Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Lunar and I am the guardian and teacher to the warrior of light which means you" as he pointed at him.  
  
Seto stuttered "me the warrior of light, but I can't be" Lunar replied " oh yes it is. When you tried to save that girl from that demon, the compact-" he pointed at Seto Chest " had sensed you and your power and came to help you. You are chosen to fight the evil that threatens to destroy Earth." Seto stared, then sighed and smirked at the cat. " So I'm this warrior that's supposed to save this world all by my self? This is unbelievable!" Lunar leaped into Seto lap and nuzzled him. " I know it will be hard to adjust to this and will be stressful because of your work at KaibaCorp but there are other warriors like you that will help you defend Earth and destroy evil and I will help you along the way. Do not tell anybody of your secret, the evil force will try to destroy you if your identity is revealed. If there is a demon attacking anywhere you can mentally contact me with these." In his paw held a pair of bright blue earring studs. Seto smiled as he slipped them on " well since you put it that way, I'll help you defend Earth and all that heroic stuff' Lunar chuckled.  
  
Seto got up and walked to his room with Lunar in his arms, and before they got their Mokuba walked up to them. " Oooohh what a cool cat!" Mokuba chirped as he scratched his ears, Lunar purred. " His name is Lunar and I decided to keep him as a pet, but don't do anything to harm him" Mokuba smiled. " I won't big brother I promise" Seto smiled. " Alright kiddo time for bed so goodnight." Seto bent down so Mokuba could hug him. "Good night Seto and good night Lunar" Mokuba waved to then and ran to his room.  
  
" I must admit, you brother is sweet!" acknowledged Lunar as Seto got ready for bed. " Yeah he is sweet, but he'll get into mischief so watch out" warned Seto, " don't worry I'm sure we'll get along fine" chuckled Lunar. Seto got into bed and laid down, and Lunar curled up next to him. " Good night Sailor Light Knight!" murmured the now sleeping cat. "Sailor Light K night?" thought Seto then smiled " I could get used to this!" " Good night Lunar" as Seto fell a sleep  
  
Authors notes: so what 'd you think? It may not have a lot of action but it is informative so review me if you like, hate it, or loathe it. 


	3. the keeper of fire!

Authors note: in this chapter I'm putting in a new sailor knight. I'm not telling who it will be. You'll just have to read and find out. I'm thanking SM-Candy for her great response on my 2nd chapter, and she will and can help me with the story. Just to tell you Kaiba is an elemental knight, meaning he is the keeper of that element, and so will the new knight. He will be the keeper of a different element. So enjoy. _ he never laughed before, ever since Gozaburo had adopted him and Mokuba, he never even cracked a smile. Lunar looked at him curiously. " Seto! Are you alright?" he asked, Seto just looked at him and smiled. " Yeah I'm alright, come on go down stairs and get some breakfast I'll be down in a minute." Lunar jumped up and ran out the door.  
  
When he finally got down stairs and into the kitchen he saw Mokuba munching on Cornflakes and Lunar was drinking milk out of a saucer. "Morning Seto!" Sang Mokuba, Lunar looked at him. " Why is he always so hyper?" Seto must have read his mind because he frowned at his baby bro. " Mokuba, I think you had enough sugar for one day". " Awww Seto your no fun!" as Mokuba pouted and giving him the famous puppy eye look. " Don't give me that look, I know you must have put at least 6 tablespoons of sugar in you cereal". Mokuba grumbled while Lunar mentally smirked.  
  
At school classes, as usual was a breeze to the CEO but to everyone's surprise including Joey, and to find out what was going on he walked up to him. " Um hi Kai- er Seto", Seto looked up. " Oh hi Joey is there something you need?" Joey was speechless, Kaiba must have been hit on the head or something. " Um yeah, I wanted to er ask you if you er was okay." Seto blinked. " I fine why do you ask?" Joey shifted uncomfortably, " well your not really acting your self these days, ever since Battle City you've been, well nice. Seto looked at him curiously then realized that he had been acting not like him self since Battle City. " Uh Seto you okay?" he jumped when he heard Joey's voice. " Yeah I'm okay, but I didn't realize I wasn't acting my self. Do you want me to call you Puppy or something?" Joey laughed! " Well no I don't like to be insulted but I was just wondering why you haven't been doing-" he was cut short when there was the sound of an explosion.  
  
Everybody was looking outside to where the blast was heard. There was a demon, with a slimy, large body and razor sharp claws and was pelting energy at the school. Several kids screamed, while Seto contacted his guardian " Lunar, theirs a demon at the school!" " I'm on my way, transform and try to stop it!" He nodded and sneaked out of the school, but Joey saw him. " Where's he going?" thought Joey, then decided to follow him. Mean while Seto had managed to get out of the school and raised his compact.  
  
"Light Element Power!"  
  
A flash of light covered him and he appeared in his warrior form.  
  
At the same time Joey was trying to find him saw him transform and run up to the demon. " Seto Kaiba is the warrior who saved that girl!" Wasting no time he ran after him.  
  
The demon was about to send another attack when a voice called out. " Hey ugly". He whirled around to face a boy. " How dare you try to destroy my school! I won't allow it! I'm Sailor light Knight! Champion of courage and kindness! In the name of the light and the moon I will defeat you!" he pointed at him while the demon laughed.  
  
" You defeat me, I don't think so!" As he lunged at him but was thrown off when something hit him.  
  
The demon rubbed his side and turned his hideous face to his attacker who was none other than Joey.  
  
" What are you doing? Get out of here!" Sailor Knight yelled while swinging his glaive at the demon.  
  
" No way! I'm not letting you get hurt!" The demon laughed as he blocked the attack and threw Light Knight to a tree.  
  
" Oh no, I got to help Seto! But how?" suddenly there was a blast of red light the encircled around him. The demon roared as Sailor Light Knight struggled to get up.  
  
The light faded and Joey appeared in ruby red armor with a red cape and was wearing a golden disk around his head with the symbol of fire in the middle and in his had he held a long, sharp Sword.  
  
The demon charged at him, as he raised his Sword.  
  
"Fire Inferno Blast!"  
  
A stream of red flames collided into the demon. It howled in pain as it was being burnrd alive.  
  
" Your turn Sailor Light Knight" he shouted as he ran up. He raised his Glaive.  
  
" Light Dragon Strike!"  
  
The demon turned to dust just as Lunar ran up to them. " Guess I'm too late to help" muttered the cat while both the knights chuckled.  
  
Sailor Light turned to face Joey. " So what am I suppose to call you?" Joey laughed.  
  
"Just call me Sailor Fire Knight!"  
  
Authors note: like it? Hate it? Loathe it? Just rate me. 


	4. friends and worries

Authors note: hope the last chapter was a real kicker! Maybe I might have surprised you on who the new knight would be. I thought that Joey would make a great knight! Think about it, his owns mostly fire type monster cards making it sounding like his the keeper of fire. Just to let everyone know all the knights are going to be men and the other three characters are going to be different, but just to let you all know Sailor Earth Knight will have a female cat named Telepa, short for Telepathy. Anyway hope you like my new chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Thy detransformed just as Yugi and the gang showed up including the whole school!  
  
" Hey Kaiba! Joey! You okay?" both of them put on fake smiles. " Yeah were alright, Sailor Light Knight and Fire Knight beat the monster up to dust." Joey declared. Seto rolled his eyes. Tristan frowned.  
  
" What were you doing out here with Jerk Face?" Tristan asked, jabbing his thumb at Seto. Joey shot him a nasty look, " hey what's the deal with name calling Tristan? I thought you hated calling people names." Tristan laughed while Tea answered his question. " Well doesn't the rich pig always call you names? Its only fair that we insult him back." Joey growled.  
  
" What's gotten into you? Seto apologized to me earlier about name calling and we became friends!" Tea and Tristan stared at him while Yugi smiled at him and Seto. " That's great! Seto, it's nice that your getting friends and Joey got to be the greatest." Joey blushed while Tristan growled. " Well he's not welcome with us! He can just go back to his precious company and gloat on how he's great at duel monsters! Oh I forgot silly me, its Yugi who's the best in duel monsters ever since he kicked your butt at Battle City. Tea laughed while Joey and Yugi looked at them in shock and Seto left with his head hanging down and Lunar followed him.  
  
At the end of the day everyone in school was talking about the sailor knights, Seto walked out of the school with Lunar in his arms. " Don't feel bad Seto! Those kids were the ones who are jerks" whispered Lunar, Seto just smiled as they reached the limo.  
  
" Hey Seto wait!"  
  
He turned to see Joey running up to them. " Joey, I thought that you were with the others?" said Seto in surprise. Joey's smile faltered a bit.  
  
" Yeah well, I thought I'd see how you were doing, and well I came to apologize." Seto looked at him as though he had grown a second head. " Jo- Joey why?" stuttered Seto, Joey smiled, " I should have stopped them from saying those things about you, you're a really nice guy even though you can be a bit hurtful sometimes, no offence." Seto smiled. " Oh Joey it's not your fault, after all I was acting like the jerk. They have always tried to be my friend, but I kept pushing them away." He sighed then smiled again. " Would you like to come to my house right now?" Joey put on a goofy grin " yeah sure that ill be fun!" both got into the car.  
  
" Did you see that?" said a shock Tristan, Tea and Yugi nodded. " I think it's great that their getting along." Smiled Yugi, the others frowned " well I think that jerk face is up to something and I'm betting he's going to hurt Joey." Tea said then looked at her watch. " got to go see ya!" Tea said then left. " I think he's up to no good as usual, anyway I got to go Yugi bye!" Tristan said. " Yeah bye" Yugi called and he started walking to the game shop. Just then Yami appeared next to him. " Yugi something's not right." Yugi looked at him curiously. " What do you mean?" " I mean who are these Sailor Knights and where did these demons come from?" Yugi looked a bit worried. " I hope everything's alright" Yami picked him up. " Me too!".  
  
Authors note: rate me if you like it, hate it of loathe it. 


	5. His Father and his Lover

Authors note: okay so listen up! There is going to be a girl in this story, but she will be the opposite of Sailor Light Knight. She'll be Sailor Light and to let you know she's a made up character and Seto's past lover. Oh and I also made a mistake. It's not sailor Earth Knight it's sailor Star Knight that will have the Guardian cat Telepa. Oh and to let you guys know the rest of the Yu-Gi-Oh gang will be warriors also. So enjoy!   
  
Chapter 5  
  
Seto never felt so happy since, well forever. Joey was a great friend, and ally. He was telling a good joke about a pig and a goose when Lunar spoke up.  
  
" Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to you about the enemy."  
  
Both looked down at the guardian. " yeah, a lot of weird things have been happening lately, including the two monsters that attacked our school!" Joey said. Seto nodded. " I agree! Where did these monsters come from anyway?" Lunar sighed. " It all started 5000 years ago on the moon." " The moon?" both boys asked, Lunar nodded. " Yes the moon, there was a terrible war against the monsters and the people who lived on the moon, they were called Lunarians. They were guarding a great power that could destroy the universe if it were in evil hands. It was called the dragon pearl." Joey looked shocked, but Seto felt something familiar about the story.  
  
" The pearl had a keeper named Emperor Setoaran. He used the power to drive back the monster to the negaverse, but the monsters had left so much power that it nearly destroyed the moon. But Setoaran used his magic to create the power into a realm, The shadow realm."  
  
" WHAT! SETOARAN CREATED THE SHADOW REALM?" screamed Seto, Joey looked as equally shocked as he was.  
  
Lunar winced at Seto's outburst. " Yes, yes he created the shadow realm and also the dueling monsters. The moon was safe but the Earth had trouble because powerful warlocks managed to open up the realm and control the monsters, that's how the shadow games started."  
  
Lunar took a deep breath, but before he could talk again the limo stopped at Joey's house. " Looks like we'll have to talk about this later, I got to go see ya!" waved Joey as he started to get out of the car.  
  
" Joey wait I've got something for you!" Lunar called as he held out a pair of ruby red earring studs. " Put these on, you can contacted me or Seto using the earrings if there's a monster attacking anywhere in the city." Joey grinned as he slipped them on. " Cool! Thanks Lunar you're the best, bye!" as he ran to his apartment. Seto smiled and wave back as the limo started for his home.  
  
" I'm just wondering about something Lunar." The cat looked up. " Oh what is it?" Lunar asked Seto took a deep breath. " 5000 years ago I was a high priest in Egypt, why was I chosen to be a sailor knight?" Lunar grinned " because 5000 years ago the Emperor sent you down to Earth to make sure that know one could ever rule the Earth using the Shadow realm. You disguised yourself as a high priest and your court also disguised themselves in order to protect you"  
  
Seto frowned. " My court? Protect me? Lunar it's like you saying I'm." His eyes widened as Lunar smiled " . a prince." The cat jumped onto his shoulder. " Yes you are. You are Prince Seto, the future ruler of the universes light, the next keeper of the dragon pearl, and also you are the son of Emperor Setoaran.  
  
Seto sat there stunned. Meanwhile two figures in the shadows watched their prince drive of to Kaiba Corp. " is he the one?" asked one of the figures. The other one nodded " yes his is, we better go back and tell Sailor Star Knight that we found him." The figures leaped onto the buildings and into the night.  
  
Later that night, " no, no, no, no, no! I can't be a prince Lunar, I'm well, we'll I don't prince material all right" Cried Seto while he was finishing some paper work in his room. Lunar sat on his bed and looked at him skeptically.  
  
" Okay, give me one good reason why you're not, how you say 'prince material' " He gave the cat a nasty look. " for one thing, does it look like I've been acting like prince charming? I've been a jerk, who ripped Yugi's grandpa's favorite card, I called Joey Mutt! Dog! Or anything that's a k-9, I tried to get revenge on that spirit in Yugi's puzzle for defeating me in duel monsters. (Note: right now I'm trying to list every bad thing he's done, if I've missed anything tell me soon! _  
  
He was walking in the most beautiful garden he'd ever seen. Every kind of flower imaginable was blooming before his very eyes. Tall trees were encircling around the large sanctuary except for a pearl white path that headed to the most beautiful castle ever seen, it was practically glowing of pure crystal. He marveled at the wonderful sight when his felt a hand put on his shoulder and another hand clasping his own. He looked up to see to people on either side of him. On his right was a man who looked like him, exempt his hair color was coral blue, he was much older than he was, and he was wearing garments of a king. " Dear son, it is nearly time" whispered the gentleman. " What is time Father?" asked Seto.  
  
" The time to seek the dragon pearl my love" Seto looked on his other side to see the most beautiful woman in the Galaxy. She was 5'6 and had long, dark brown hair which now looked midnight black that was tied into a long braid up to her elbows. Her eyes were also black and here skin a dark brown that glowed in the moonlight, she wore a dress the color of pure gold that laid down to her feat. She kissed his cheek lovingly. " My darling, you have to find the pearl soon or the Universe will be doomed" whispered the maiden. Seto nodded then he held his fathers and lovers hands.  
  
" Father, Avneet my love, I promise both of you I will find it and make sure that no evil will place his hands on it." Both of them smiled at the prince, but just before he could say anything else his alarm cocked beeped.  
  
" Seto wake up it's time for school" called Lunar, Seto opened his eyes and yawned as he got up from bed. " What a dream" whispered Seto. " Dream?" asked Lunar curiously, Seto nodded then looked at the clock. " Darn! I'm going to be late" yelled Seto as he leaped out of bed and nearly knocked Lunar off in the process, but he didn't notice as raced to the bathroom.  
  
" Made it" he sighed as he skidded to his locker just before the bell rang. " Couldn't get out of bed huh?" Seto looked up to see Joey grinning at him. " Yeah, I had to finish some work for the company" Sighed Seto then remembered the dream he had. " Joey, I have to tell you something" just then the bell rang. " Tell me later" called Joey, who ran into the classroom. He sighed and followed his friend. The teacher came in and settled down the class.  
  
" Class I have an announcement to make, we will be having two new students, one transferred from New York, the other from California." Every body looked at the teacher curiously. " The student from California will be arriving next week, but I would like to introduce our new student from New York." A boy walked in. He was as tall as Seto and had the same colored eyes as him, but his hair was long and white and was tied into a ponytail. He didn't look like a punk more like a gentleman and all the girls in the room were goggling at him.  
  
" Class I would like to introduce Alexander Pegasus"  
  
Authors note: shocked huh? Well tell me if you like it, hate it, or loathe it. 


	6. water revealed and a kiss to remember

Authors Note: sorry I haven't been writing so long, me and my family are going on a Holiday on the 15th of August, so I won't be writing anymore chapters till the first week of school.  
  
Anyway in this Chapter Tea will become a Element sailor scout and will be reunited with her lost beloved, who is Alexander Pegasus. She'll be wearing armor just like when Mai was in that virtual Game and had to help save Kaiba, except it will be blue. Oh and Sailor light will be showing up too. And I'm sorry about the miss spelling in my story, some how the site changed my commas into those things. Hey I can't read it anymore. I hope this chapter is better. So enjoy! _  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Everybody was gawking at the new kid. " Pegasus? He's a Pegasus?" Seto asked Joey mentally. " He's got to be, Pegasus isn't exactly a common name, and look at him, he's looks exactly like that long haired Jerk." Joey mentally said through their magic Earrings. " Now where will we put you?" said the teacher, " yes you can sit next to Mr. Kaiba" Seto jumped at the mention of his name, he looked up sheepishly. Alexander smiled as walked up and sat next to him.  
  
It felt strange sitting next to him, but it sort of felt familiar to Seto, like Alexander was an old friend. Alexander turned to him and smiled, Seto smiled back. " Hello I'm Seto Kaiba" he felt his face flush, who would say something so dorky, especially when everybody knew who he was. But he Alexander just smiled and whispered" Hello Light Prince, its been a long time." Seto stared at him while Joey was looking at them curiously.  
  
At lunch, Alexander, Seto, and Joey sat together outside, next to a Birch tree. " Okay what's going on? How do you know I'm the Light Prince?" demanded Seto. " That's what I like to know, and what's with this Light prince talk?" Joey asked. Alexander just smiled. " Well first off please call me Alex, it's much easier, second the reason I know that you are the Light Prince, is because I am a Sailor Knight too."  
  
Joey and Seto Stared " your another Sailor Knight?" whispered Seto " well it explains a lot of things except for one." Answered Joey " and what's that?" Alex asked, " what the heck is with this Light Prince?" Yelled Joey. Seto sighed and explained what Lunar had told him last night. ". And that's what happened" finished Seto, Joey's eyes were wide.  
  
Seto looked at Alex; " I have a few questions for you." Alex looked curious " alright what are your questions?" Seto began.  
  
" Are you the son of Maxamillion Pegasus?"  
  
" Yes I am, next question?"  
  
" What element do you represent?"  
  
" I represent Water, and so does another."  
  
Seto looked surprised " Another? What do you mean?"  
  
" There are sailor knights and sailor Scouts, one scout and one knight will represent and share one Element. The Sailor Scout of Water goes to this school." Alex answered " Really? Who?" Asked Joey. Alex replied " I think you know her, her name is Tea Gardner." " What!" screamed both of them. Alex winced.  
  
Just then Tea walked up to them. " Umm hi guys, can I sit here?" asked Tea Seto and Joey looked at each other. " Of course you can sit here fair maiden" answered Alex, Both stared at him while Tea started giggling. She sat down next to Alex, then looked at Seto  
  
" Umm well er Kai- I mean Seto I just wanted to say er well I'm sorry what I said the other day. I er really didn't mean what I said and well I hope you can forgive me." She said the last part quickly, but Seto was surprised, but then smiled. " Sure Tea I forgive you, if you well forgive me." Tea smiled " I forgive you too" " uh I hate to ruin this mushy moment but Seto you have a visitor." Said Joey pointing to the bush.  
  
Seto looked and saw Lunar sitting next to Joey. " Oh he's so cute!" Tea squealed. Lunar purred and jumped onto his owner's lap. " Seto is he your cat?" Tea asked, " Yes he's mine, his name is Lunar" Lunar meowed in response. They all chatted for a while and fed Lunar some of their lunches. But the weird thing was that Alex was hitting it off with Tea. " My dear, did anyone tell you that you have the eyes of a starry night sky?" asked Alex while Tea giggled Seto and Joey looked annoyed.  
  
Just then a loud explosion followed by several loud screams and a shout " Theirs another monster attacking". The group ran to the scene. " What the heck is that?" Screamed Tea. The monster was a foot taller than either Alex or Seto, was icy blue, but the strange thing was it looked a female ninja.  
  
" Time to transform!" yelled Seto as him and Joey held out their Compact sticks.  
  
" Light Element Power!"  
  
" Fire Element Power!"  
  
Tea stared as they transformed. " You two are the Sailor Knights?" Alex smiled as he pulled out his Compact Stick.  
  
" Water Element Power!"  
  
Dark blue light encircled him, when the light faded he was in dark blue Armor and had a gold disk around his head with the symbol of water in the middle. In his right hand he held a Triton. Seto did his speech.  
  
" Hold it right there, I am Sailor Light Knight Champion of Courage and Kindness, In the name of light and the Moon I will punish you!"  
  
" Your finished! I am Sailor Fire Knight Champion of Bravery, in the name of Fire and Mars I will defeat you!" Fire Knight shouted.  
  
The Blue Knight continued. " I am Sailor Water Knight Champion of Knowledge, in the name of Water and Neptune I will conquer you. The demon ninja chuckled.  
  
" Nice speech boys, but enough talk let's fight!" Screeched the demon as it charged at them and sending them with many kicks and punches. The Knights dodged them all. Tea scrambled to get out of the way. "Tea wait!" She turned to see Lunar with a locket beside him on the ground.  
  
"YOU CAN TALK?" Screamed Tea, Lunar winced " no time to talk the knights need your help, they turned to see the demon throwing so many punches and kicks that the knights were starting to get tired from dodging. Finally Sailor Water Knight got hit and ended up slammed against the building. " Oh no!" wailed Tea.  
  
The other Knights tried to help but the Demon sent a blast of negaenergy at them. They flew about 10 feet until they slammed into the trees and knocking Sailor Fire Knight out cold. Sailor Light Knight was struggling to get up. " Oh no you don't!" Cackled the Demon and pulled out a pair of katanas from her back. " Your finished" and launched her attack at him. Sailor Light Knight squeezed his eyes shut ready for the blow.  
  
" Light Aurora Beam!"  
  
The Demon screamed as a golden light hit her in the back. She took a few steps back. Sailor Light Knight opened his eyes in surprise. Who did that? " Now Tea take the locket" ordered Lunar, she obeyed. "Hold it up and shout Water Beauty Power!" She raised the locket.  
  
" Water Beauty Power!"  
  
Water encircled her and replaced her uniform with female armor the same color as Sailor Water Knight but n her forehead she had the symbol of Neptune. " Quick Sailor Water distract her," the cat yelled. The demon spotted Sailor Water and ran towards her. Sailor Water raised her hand.  
  
" Water Bubble Fog!"  
  
Blue bubbles came out and changed into a thick mist stopping the demon in her tracks. " Where did you go?" Screeched the demon, she couldn't see a thing.  
  
" Fire Inferno Blast!"  
  
"Water Tsunami Surge!"  
  
The water and fire based attacks hit the demon dead on. She wailed and came flat to the ground. The mist faded revealing Sailor Water and Fire Knight up on their feat and there weapons pointing at the demon.  
  
Sailor Light Knight got to his feat and raised his glaive.  
  
" Light Dragon Strike!"  
  
The demon turned to dust and all of them detransformed except for Sailor Light Knight.  
  
Alex ran up to Tea and took her hands. " You are amazing!" he breathed Tea giggled "oh why thank you." " Hey you love \birds wanna be alone?" asked a grinning Joey, they both blushed.  
  
Meanwhile Sailor Light Knight stared at the top of the school and spotted a white armored girl. " Lunar that's the girl from my dream!" The others looked up too. The girl leaped from the school and stood right in front of him. She had tanned skin and had long black hair tied into a braid. She wore white armor like Sailor Water and had a golden crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
" You saved me, thank you!" She smiled and hooked her finger around his chin and gently placed her lips to his. The others stared gawking at them but Lunar just smiled. When they pulled out of the kiss Sailor Light Knight looked like he was in heaven, " Until we meet again my love" whispered the maiden and she leaped out of sight. The others ran up to him just as he detransformed.  
  
" Seto are you alright?" Joey asked shaking him, Tea was giggling, and Alex and Lunar were smiling. Not too far from them a certain tricolored haired boy watched them with wide eyes.  
  
Authors note: hope you like it! ^_^ 


	7. dreams and sorrows

Chapter 7  
  
Yugi walked home in stunned silence. ' Seto Kaiba, is Sailor Light Knight' he wondered to himself. Just then Yami appeared with the same expression on his face. "I cant believe it also Abiou!" he murmered. "What should we-" he was cut off as a sharp pain came to his forehead. "Yugi!" Yami cried as he caught his partner from falling onto the concrete. He looked so pale in the spirits arms. As Yami brushed away Yugi's bangs, there on his forehead was the symbol of darkness.  
  
Meanwhile back at the school, Joey, Alex, And Tea were trying to wake up Seto, who had either passed out from using to much of his powers, or fainted from the kiss that girl gave him. " Seto, Seto wake up!" Joey yelled in his ear. " Joey, stop yelling so much!" Lunar yelled. " That's not going to do anything," Alex yelled while gently shaking him. Finally Seto stirred and opened his eyes.  
  
" What happened?" he asked, " we were fighting a bad guy, and nearly got our butts kicked. Then a girl in armor came and blasted at the thing, then Tea turned into sailor water and did a mist thing at it." Joey was cut off by the hissing noise Lunar was making.  
  
" I think we better get out of here!" said Tea, glancing at the back of her shoulder, " there might be someone coming!".  
  
" Up you get, your highness!" laughed Alex, Seto gave him an annoyed look, but complied.  
  
By the time Seto got back to the mansion, School was already over, he'd have to think of a reason why he missed the rest of his classes. Alex, Joey and Tea helped him back home. Then they did their good-byes and left. He managed to get himself up to bed with Lunar at his heels. " So tired!" he groaned as he flopped onto his king-sized bed. Lunar jumped and curled next to him. " I'm not surprised, your true powers are emerging and it's starting to get a little extreme for you Seto, Seto?" he looked up to see the prince of light already asleep.  
  
(Dream)  
  
He was running as fast as he could, his feet pounding in the dirt as he struggled to get away from something. A blast of energy hit him sending him flying and landing in the mud. Spiting out the dirt he had taken in he struggled to get back up, but a foot had come out of no where and pushed back to the ground. He screamed but it was no use, no one could here him except the person who was enjoying the prince's pain.  
  
The person grabbed the boy's hair, as he cried in pain. The prince was lifted to his feet, and has face to face with his captor. " Wh- what do you want?" the person smirked. " I want you to feel pain, I want you to suffer, you father is gone and so are your knights and loved ones, only you are left." He whispered into his ear. The boy shuddered, as tears started to spill down his cheeks.  
  
" You'll make a fine pet!" laughed the demon as he raised his hand to strike him.  
  
Suddenly a dark purple blast hit the person on the side. He screamed and disintegrated, the prince fell to the ground. His eyes were squeezed shut as more tears spilled down his cheeks. A hand was then placed on his back. He opened his eyes very slowly.  
  
" You highness, its me!" the voice was so familiar. He turned around to see who it was.  
  
(End Dream)  
  
Seto's eyes jerked open and sat up on his bed; his breathing was hard and ragged. He got off and went downstairs.  
  
" What a weird dream" he murmered. Just then he was tackled into a hug by his little brother. He gasped in surprise and fell to the ground.  
  
" HI BIG BROTHER!" yelled Mokuba, Seto groaned.  
  
" Little brother not now, I have a head ache." Mokuba looked hurt. Seto got Mokuba off and went to the kitchen. He opened a medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of painkillers. As he was taking two, Lunar walked in and jumped on the counter. " I saw your brother, he looked sad." murmered lunar. Seto ignored him, he didn't feel up to the cats lectures right now. " Seto, what's gotten into you!" the cat snapped. He didn't expect him to yell back.  
  
" WHAT DO YOU THINK? ONE MINUTE I'M THE DUELIST CHAMPION, THE NEXT YUGI DEFEATED ME. THEN PEGASUS KIDNAPS MOKUBA AND FORCES ME TO COME TO DUELIST KINGDOM TO BATTLE ME BUT I END UP LOOSING AND GETTING MY SOUL TAKEN. BUT I GET MY SOUL BACK BECAUSE OF YUGI AND GO BACK TO KAIBA CORP AND THE BIG FIVE TRAP ME IN MY VIRTUAL WORLD!  
  
Lunar was starring at him with wide eyes, Seto still ranting started back up the stairs, and lunar followed him.  
  
" BUT YUGI AND HIS FRIENDS COME AND SAVE ME. AFTER THAT, THAT WOMEN ISHIZU COMES AND TELLS ME I WAS AN ANCIENT HIGH PRIEST AND ASKS ME TO HOLD A TOURNAMENT TO FLUSH HER BRAT OF A BROTHER OUT.  
  
He ranted about the whole duelist tournament for an hour in his bedroom and Lunar listened with a fearful look on his face.  
  
" AFTER THAT ME AND YUGI BATTLED AND I LOST AND LOOSING MY TITLE, AND JUST WHEN I THOUGHT THINGS WOULD THINGS COULD GET TO NORMAL DEMONS START POPPING UP AND I TURN INTO THIS KNIGHT AND START FIGHTING THEM. THEN YOU COME AND TELL ME THAT I'M A PRINCE AND THAT THIS ENEMY COMES AND WANTS THIS DRAGON PEARL AND ITS MY JOB TO FIND IT. AND ALL OF A SUDDEN, I FIND THAT JOEY, TEA AND ALEX ARE WARRIORS TOO AND THEY DON'T SEEM TO MIND. BUT GUESS WHAT? I DO MIND!  
  
Finally Seto stopped and fell on his bed. He was red from yelling for so long and his throat hurt from screaming. Then he began to cry he buried his face into his pillow and let all of his sorrows out. All Lunar could do was sit their and watch the broken hearted prince.  
  
" GET OUT!" Seto choked between sobs. Lunar hesitated but left, Seto was left to cry. He didn't realize some on was watching him  
  
Authors note: like it? Hate it? Loathe it? Just tell me! _ 


End file.
